Better late than never
by Arraye
Summary: CHAPTER 2 UP!!!!! Come on Ash, kiss her already!
1. Default Chapter

****

****

****

Author; Arraye 

****

(This story is really old so don't yell at me if its rubbish!)

****

****

**Better late than never**

(Ash &co don't belong to me they belong to Nintendo.)****

_Mewtwo strikes back: the aftermath_

            "Please stop fighting; stop it; stop it!"  A bolt struck the figure squarely in the back; he collapsed into a crumpled heap on the floor.  The monsters gave him a quick glance and then continued fighting.  A young girl ran out to his defence and she too was hit by a bolt.  It knocked the wind of her and she fell to the floor; but she continued to move; crawling on her chest bent on helping her fallen companion.  Another youth was standing just outside the field; he was clearly agitated and wanted to help his friends but he was afraid he too would be hurt.  He watched from a safe distance as the young girl slowly crawled towards her friend.  Her eyes pleaded with him to wake up and tears welled up as she saw his body go stiff.  His pet tried to resuscitate him but to no avail.  She still continued to crawl towards him until she was hit again by a bolt.  This time the damage was more apparent.  She till continued to drag herself even though her breathing was shallow and she felt physically weak.  As she finally fell to the ground, with her last breath she uttered the words she could never say, "Ash; I love you."

            A small Pikachu began to weep.  The monsters stopped to find out what was going on.  When they saw the fallen figures they stopped fighting and one by one began to weep.  Their tears were absorbed by the fallen boy and his body began to soften.  His finger's twitched and his eyelids fluttered; slowly he began to regain consciousness.  The youth who had been watching rushed in as soon as he had noticed the monsters had stopped fighting and cradled the young girl in his arms.  He began to sob and rocked her.  He saw his other friend recover and open his eyes.  He was glad but could not contain his grief over the young girl.  He saw the boy take a few faltering steps and fall down; he chuckled to himself but stopped when he saw the Mewtwo approach him.  "I'm sorry but I am going to wake you in the docks with your memory gone; I can not afford to have you passing own your knowledge of this place to others."  The young man was shocked, "but if you do that my friend will die; I won't know what's wrong or how to help her."  "Well, why don't you tie a knot in something," it said sarcastically and walked away.  _What will I do now?  Wait that's it, I need something to help me remember.  He rummaged through his pockets and brought a piece of paper.  He began to write down everything; from what happened; the cure; to the girl's last words.  He then carefully folded it up and put it into his jacket.  He gave one last look at the figure in his arms," I hope this works, your life depends on it."_

****************************************************************

Monday 6.30 pm at the docks

            Ash woke with a jolt.  He peered down at his watch; strange it said 6.30, yet he couldn't even remember getting up.  He turned to look at Brock who seemed confused also.  "Ash where are we?"  "It looks like the docks."  "But.....but how did we get here?"  "No more importantly why have you got Misty in your arms?"  Brock looked down; he was so surprised he almost dropped her.  He touched her hand; it was cold and stiff.  "Misty," he whispered softly in her ear.  She lay there lifeless in his arms.  Tears welled up in his eyes, "what's going on here, I....I'm so confused."  "Brock calm down, she looks hurt we better get her to a hospital."  Brock reached into his jacket for his map but instead he found a piece of paper. "What is it?" Ash asked.  "I don't know," said Brock, he slowly looked down and began to read.  "Dear Brock, this is Brock you won't remember anything because Mewtwo just zapped you to make you forget," he paused.  "Go on, read on," Ash urged.  "Ash I don't think..."  "Come on it may be important."  He sighed and continued.  "Ash almost died and Misty got hurt when she tried to save him.  The cure to save her is water; keep her wet and she should recover.  Her last words were......", he stopped.  "Well", said Ash who was getting impatient.  "It seems I didn't have time to write that", with that he quickly put the piece of paper in his jacket.  "Well you heard what it said, get her wet!", he laid her down on the floor.  Ash turned back his hat and threw his Pokeball, "go Squirtle; water jet."  While he was doing this Brock signalled a boat, "quick take us to the hospital".  The crew turned; it was Jessie and James.  _Oh no! he thought, __not now.  "We won't help, sorry", said Jessie, "am I right James?"  But James wasn't listening he was looking at the young girl lying on the floor being cuddled compassionately by her friend. "James?"  He looked at Jessie and then back to the girl, he saw love in the young boy's eyes and his heart began to melt.  He turned to Brock, " we will help you, bring her aboard."  Brock looked shocked but went to get Ash.  Jessie turned to James, "are you crazy!, they're the good guys, we're the bad guys, we're enemies.  We don't help them!"  He turned to her and grabbed her wrists, " I don't care what you think.  That girl is dying and I'm going to help so you either start rowing or get off."  "Huh," she said defiantly, "there's no way I'm helping or getting off this boat."  He grabbed her and swung her overboard followed by Meowth.  He waited until Bock and co were aboard and he set off; happy in his mind that he had done the right thing._

****************************************************************

            "Squirtle come on, keep trying; Brock he's getting tired!"  "Don't worry I can see the hospital, we're almost there."  "But that's a Pokemon hospital!"  But Brock didn't listen, he thanked James and quickly grabbed Misty and headed for the hospital.  "Brock slow down," said Ash as he quickly ran after him.

****************************************************************

            Ash stared at his watch again; _what is going on in there?  The doors suddenly swung open and Nurse Joy stepped out.  "Well I did what you said, she is on a machine that will replace her fluids; she is stable but I must warn you that the first 24 hours are the most critical."  They both sighed.  "Thank you for your help," said Brock, "I mean; well it is out of your line of work."  "My pleasure, I hope she recovers."  "Erm can we see her?"  She turned to Ash, " yes of course" and with that she walked off. _

            Nothing had prepared Ash for what he saw.  He gasped and tears welled up in his eyes.  He could hardly see her, there was a mass of wires and drips covering her body and she was pale, in fact almost pure white.  He walked up to her and the first of many tears began to fall.  He lowered his cap so it shadowed his face.  "Ash, don't.." he turned and saw Brock was crying too.  He slowly sat down and clasped her hand.  Although it only showed how cold and lifeless she was, it gave him comfort and he settled into a comfortable position so he could watch and protect her through the night.  Brock watched with compassion as he saw his friend's unknown acts of love.  He tapped him on the shoulder and motioned he was going and then went to get some rest.

            Brock couldn't sleep; he got out of his bunk and decided to see how Misty was doing.  He noticed his friend's bunk was also empty.  He walked through the empty corridors until he came to her ward.  He slowly swung the door open and what he saw melted his heart.  Ash was still sitting at her side, his eyes puffy and red and he still had her hand in his.  He tenderly put a lock of her hair behind her ears.   He began to sob, quietly at first then uncontrollably.  "Misty don't die, please; I need you.  I'm sorry I said you were a bad trainer; oh Misty I'll miss you."  His heart ached and his eyes were sore; _she couldn't die, she couldn't.  "Goodnight Misty," he said softly and gently kissed her on the forehead.  Brock opened the door and went out again; he needed to leave his friend alone with his thoughts.  He noticed Pikachu was sitting on Ash's bunk, "you can't face him either huh?"  He stroked its head, "I've never seen him like this before, he most care about her more than he thought," with that said he got into his bunk and began to dream about the future._

****************************************************************

            2 weeks passed, although to Brock and Ash it felt like 2 years.  Time was running out, if Misty did not regain consciousness soon her life support would be switched off.  Brock dreaded to think what would happen if it was.  Ash would be heartbroken and he himself would be devastated.  They were a team; it wasn't the same without one of them.  He was also becoming worried about Ash, he could hear his desperate pleas at night and they were beginning to haunt him in his dreams.  He hadn't slept once; he had just sat there by her side; never moving or eating.  He was beginning to look worse than Misty but no amount of urging or physical force could move him or persuade him to sleep.  Come to think of it he hadn't spoken to him since she had come in.  He hadn't known what to say, so he just hadn't said anything.  Pikachu had taken to lying on Misty's lap so he could be near Ash.  Pikachu's were supposed to be able to detect dying people or Pokemon; he hoped it wasn't true.  He slowly walked towards Ash; he sighed and sat down.  She didn't look any nearer to consciousness.  He was joined by Nurse Joy, "anything?," she asked.  He shook his head.  Suddenly Ash stood up, "she moved! she moved!" he shouted.  They peered in for a closer look, her fingers were moving as if she was stretching them.  "This is good news indeed, the machine won't be turned off and she should regain consciousness in a few days," said Nurse Joy.  Brock and Ash were relieved.  Suddenly Ash's tiredness became very apparent to himself.  He began to struggle to keep his eyes open.  Brock tapped Nurse Joy and motioned to Ash.  He slowly covered him with a blanket.  "No," said Ash, "I have to watch her," but already his eyelids were lowering.  "Ash she's going to be alright, you need to rest so you can greet her when she wakes up."

**************************************************************** 

            Ash woke up; that sleep had done him good and he felt refreshed.  He looked up; something felt wrong.  He touched Misty; the warmth was gone.  He looked at the machines and drips; they were off!  It suddenly sunk in.  He felt a fire build up inside of him and his fury began to engulf him.  He grabbed a nearby nurse, "you've killed her.  You switched the machines off!"  "I..I..I ," she stuttered.  "She was dead."  "No, she was recovering," he said in a voice he barely recognised.  "Didn't Nurse Joy tell you?!"  He grabbed her tighter and pushed her against a wall.  "You've killed her!," he rasped.  "Well; what do you have to say?!  Well?!" he began to shout.  On hearing the noise Brock rushed in.  "What's going on?!" he asked.  Seeing Ash attacking the nurse he grabbed him tight.  "Let me go, let me go."  "Ash calm down!"  "Why should I ?  This nurse  killed her."  "What?!"  Brock stood still.  "What?!"  Ash began to sob, "she turned off the life support!"  Brock turned, _the machines !! Ash was right, they were off !!.  He too began to sob.  He turned and pointed at the nurse accusingly, " YOU!!!! you better get out of here; coz you  won't be here much longer once we tell Nurse Joy."  The nurse trembled and quickly ran out of the ward.  Ash ran and cradled Misty in his arms, "she was so close, " he sobbed.  Brock put his hand on his shoulder, "Ash I....."  "What!!!," he shouted, "I've lost her."  "Ash; not just you; we all lost her."  Pikachu nuzzled up to Ash, "Pika, Pika."  Ash turned and looked at him and hung his head.  He knelt down and kissed her tenderly, "goodbye," he whispered.  Saying that he collapsed on her chest and could contain his tears no longer.  Suddenly he felt her stir and he saw her eyelids flutter.  "Ash," she whispered.  "Misty!"  He embraced her, she held him and he brushed his hand through her hair.  She was surprised, she had never seen him look at her that way before.  They embraced again.  Brock began to smile and he cuddled her too.  "Hey you guys stop killing me," she joked. Ash didn't care; he was too relieved and he cuddled her again._

****************************************************************

            She looked up, "hey Brock!"  "Huh I'm surprised he left your side."  She laughed, " he was tired I let him go."  "He was really worried about you; you know," Brock said as he knelt over her.  She looked down, "how did you know what was wrong with me?, I can't even remember."  He smiled, "well Mewtwo zapped you and then erased our memory."  "Huh?" she asked.  "Look," he pulled out a piece of paper, I wrote down everything so I wouldn't forget.  See you got zapped trying to save Ash; the cure is water and your last words were...,"he stopped.  "What?," she asked.  He glanced at the door.  "I don't think I should say it," he passed the paper to her.  "Here."  She read down.  "Misty's last words were.....," she stopped; she blushed.  "Ash didn't hear it did he ?" she said looking worried.  "No," he shook his head, " it's been hard but I've kept it out of his hands."  At that precise moment Ash walked in.  Misty quickly hid the paper behind her back.  "What's that?" he asked as he tried to get it off her.  "Ash, please it's private."  "Oh I know it's your last words," he smiled and quickly snatched it off her.  Her face contorted with agony.  "Brock stop him!," she pleaded, but Brock was too slow ad big; Ash easily wriggled out of his grasp.  He quickly opened the paper.  "Hmmm, hmmm, ah; here we are, Misty's last words."  His face contorted with confusion.  "Is this some kind of joke?" he asked but hte look on Misty's face told him it wasn't.  He looked at her and she looked down, Brock began to shift his feet awkwardly and looked uncomfortable.  "Huh, how...how can you be in love with me?"  His voice became louder and louder.  "Why?! How?!"  Misty turned pale.  "I..I...I," she stuttered.  Ash began to run out the ward; Brock followed him.  "Hey Ash I can understand what you're saying, I mean it's not like you're in love with her.  If she could have seen you cradling her in your arms sobbing your heart out."  Ash put his hands over his ears, "I'm not listening," he said and quickly ran into the bedroom and locked the door.  Brock turned and looked at Misty.  He saw a single tear run down her cheek.  "Misty...I...I.."  "Brock it's alright, he would have found out anyway.  Now he won't talk to me ;" she began to sob.  "Believe me," he said wiping away her tears, "he would find that impossible."

            Ash couldn't sleep, _why should he feel bad? It was all her fault!  Had she felt that way the whole time?  How could he speak to her without......  Life's unfair.  I was so glad she was alright and now this....  He stroked Pikachu, " sometimes I wish I was a Pokemon, life's so simple."  Pikachu shook his head as if to disagree.  "Do you think I should apologise?"  "Pika."  "I guess I should decide."  He walked down the corridor, he felt cold without his jacket but it was too late now.  He looked in; she was asleep.  He sat own and looked at her, she was quite pretty even then.  He smiled; although they had argued alot she had been a good friend.  He looked at her again.  He slowly closed his eyelids and fell asleep._

****************************************************************

            She gazed at him, so peaceful.  A tear ran down her cheek.  She gently ran her fingers through his hair.  "Ash I; I guess this is easier to say when your asleep. Can we forget what happened today?  I need you as my friend.  You're all I've got; my family won't even except me," a tear ran down her cheek.  She carefully kissed him on the forehead, " goodnight Ash," she whispered.  His hand grabbed her; she screamed.  On hearing her scream he began to laugh.  "Ash  that wasn't funny!" she said sternly.  He stopped and looked up at her, she continued, "Ash, you must have.... "  A nurse walked in, Misty turned, "it's alright; false alarm."  The nurse looked disgruntled and walked away.  "Ash, as I was saying; did you hear everything?"  He looked into her eyes, "yes," he said softly.  "Well can we forget; please."  Her eyes pleaded with him, his anger melted away, "I guess."  They sat in silence for a minute.  "Goodnight Ash," she said and slowly rested her head on her pillow.  He hesitated and then quickly kissed her on the cheek.  She blushed and watched as he sped off.  She slowly felt herself falling asleep.

****************************************************************

            She slowly took some faltering steps.  "Wow, this feels weird!"  Nurse Joy smiled, "Well it should, you have been in bed for a long time now.  Now...." she turned to Brock and Ash, "remember to keep her warm; her immunity is low at the moment, even a simple cold could kill her.  If you have any problems don't hesitate bringing her back to me."

****************************************************************

            Ash threw his backpack on the ground.  "Well I'm tired."  "Pika! Pika".  He laughed, "Pikachu agrees too."  Brock sat down, "this looks like a good spot; I'll get some wood for a fire."  He left Ash and Misty.  "Sheesh I'm hungry and tired, those gonala bars don't last long."  They laughed.  Brock returned with the wood, "Hey lovebirds!," he called.  Ash elbowed him in the back,  Time went quickly and the gang were soon falling asleep.  Well, Brock was asleep.

            Ash looked up, he could see Misty shivering and he remembered Joy's words.  He got up and took off his jacket and put it around her.  _Wow good idea, he thought as he looked back over; now we're both shivering.  He looked over again; __he couldn't; he wouldn't.  He blushed.  __Well Nurse Joy said I had to keep her warm and I don't want her to die.  He slowly crept up and lay down beside her.  She woke up, "Ash what are you doing?"  "I have to keep you warm," he put his arm around her.  She did feel warmer but she just couldn't do this.  "Ash I'm not that cold!" but she changed her mind as the cold wind blew across her and snuggled in closer.  Of all the reactions Ash had expected this was definitely not on of them.  Being so close to her made him nervous and edgy; he couldn't help feeling that her fist would soon be coming his way.  After 20 minutes of tossing and turning on his part she turned to him, " Ash I know how awkward and uncomfortable this must be; thank you," she kissed him on the cheek.  _

To be continued………………………………

(its all written ironically I've typed the end up but not the middle, I've scribbled it out on paper.  As I said in the beginning this is a really old story so don't flame me if its rubbish!  But reviews are welcome is it worth me posting the rest?)


	2. so it continues

Better late than never

Author; Arraye

Disclaimer; as usual none of the characters belong to me.

Author's note; Please bear in mind this fic is very old before you flame me. Oh and one thing more the basic premise is that throughout a period of years despite the fact that it has been said several times how they feel about each other nothing has actually happened, in typical Ash and Misty fashion they've tried to forget about it. I noticed that the story can be quite confusing without this explanation. Thanx for the reviews for the previous chapter.

As usual any comments, suggestions are welcome. Would you like to write a new fic?

Chapter 2

continued from chapter 1……..

He slowly crept upon her and lay down beside her. She woke up, "Ash what are you doing?"

"I have to keep you warm," he put his arm around her. She did feel warmer but she couldn't. "Ash I'm not that cold!" but as soon as the cold wind blew across her she changed her mind and snuggled up to him. The close contact made him nervous and edgy so she turned to him. "Ash I know how uncomfortable and awkward this must be, thank you" and with that she kissed him on the cheek. "That's becoming a regularity," he said and they both laughed. She lay down again; she could feel his warmth and heartbeat. She had never felt this close to him before, she felt like she was invading his privacy. They were friends; it was wrong, but she felt comfortable, warm and secure in his arms. After all this would probably be the closest she would ever get to him. She felt his head nuzzle her neck and she felt him fall asleep. Minutes later she fell asleep, safe in his arms.

Brock woke up and yawned and stretched. He set about making breakfast but something caught his eye. He gasped and then began to laugh, "hey Ash you work fast!" Ash awoke upon hearing his voice. "Huh, what?" he said as he was still a bit dazed; he was still half-asleep. "Hey lover boy, wink, wink," Brock pointed to Misty. "You two looked pretty comfortable." Ash blushed, "I was keeping her warm." Brock raised his eyebrows, "since when were you a gentlemen. I think you have something there for the fair Misty." "Brock, shut up", Ash was beginning to get annoyed. Misty woke up, "What, what's going on?" "You two", said Brock and he began to laugh again. "Very funny", said Misty as she sat down to eat.

3 years later…………….

"Look's like we're almost there." "Mmmm," said Misty, "Do you think Brock is ok?" 

"Yeah I'm sure he is fine after all it was his decision to stay with that doctor, the fact that she was a beautiful woman had little to do with it I suppose." They laughed. "So who's next?"

"Huh."

"To fight."

"Oh, Jiggy. Oh…….my god look…", she pointed down to a beach.

"Wait…what is it?"

She began to run down the hill. "Misty wait…" he shouted but she was already gone. He found her kneeling besides a small girl. "Is she hurt?" "A little but she'll live. She must live here in Cinnibar." They quickly ran to the nearby town with the girl in Ash's arms.

"That's my sister", a man stepped into the hospital, " what are you doing with her?" 

"We just saved her!" said Ash glaring at him. "Who are you?" 

"Jiggy, gym leader."

"Good, coz I have to fight you", said Ash not bothering to hide the venom in his voice.

"Well that can wait," he snapped. He looked at Misty and approached her; " you're welcome to stay in my house if you want."

"Well…I..ok."

"Erm, excuse me", but Ash went unheard as the couple walked out.

Later that night.

He grabbed her, she almost screamed, he put his hand over her mouth, "sssh" he coaxed. "Misty I love you." She was shocked, what could she say? "But Jiggy I've only just met you!" 

"It doesn't matter please stay with me."

"I…I..I can't", she stammered.

"Because of him", he snarled.

"Who?"

"That boy you were with."

"No," she replied, "we're just friends but I don't love you", and with that she quickly turned on her heels and slammed the bedroom door.

That morning she grabbed her things and escaped out the front door. She found Ash waiting on the doorstep. "How was your rest?" he asked sarcastically. "Very nice", she said and walked past him, he hurried to catch her up. "I'm glad you didn't forget you mate Ash, did you?" "Oh shut up Ash", she sighed and rolled her eyes. "Does it matter I fought you were going to fight Jiggy." "Oh yeah, come on", he grabbed her and hurried to the town centre, Jiggy was already there. He glared at Misty and Ash raised his eyebrows. She could see him pondering what was going on.

The battle went well, Ash's pokemon were strong and he was winning the from the start, until…………………

Jiggy's charizard collapsed. Ash stepped forward, "Well I've won, can I have the earth badge." Jiggy's eyes filled with rage. "You win everything don't you, just like you've won her", he pointed to Misty. Ash laughed. "I haven't won Misty she's my friend." "Is that why she won't stay with me?!?", Jiggy shouted. Ash turned pale and took a step backwards. "Look I don't know what's going on but….." WHACK! He was hit square on by Ivysaurs's vines in the chest. He fell to his knees and began to gasp. "I've not done anything. I don't understand." He was hit again this time in the face; Misty could already see a black eye coming. A crowd had begun to gather around them now. Jiggy was spurred on and hit Ash again and again until he collapsed writhing in agony. Misty gasped, "Ash?!" "Jiggy stop!" she stepped out in front of Ash to protect him. "I did this, not him, leave him alone." "No," Jiggy said defiantly, " he wanted to keep you all to himself." Misty became angry. "What!?! Are you crazy, do you think this is going to make me stay with you?!? I should get you disqualified, you know you're not allowed to hurt your opponents directly. Give him the badge he deserves it, he was winning." Jiggy got an evil glint in his eye, " only if you fight me." She nodded and took Ash's pokeball. "Misty, don't", he whispered. "Ash trust me" and she kissed him on the cheek. This fuelled Jiggy into a rage. "Go starmie, whirlwind"………

It was a good battle. Ash was surprised Misty's attacks were strong and stratergised. She won. "Your badge I think", she said handing it over to Ash. "Thank you" he murmured. "Thank me when I get you to a hospital," she said and levered him up. "Wait", Jiggy pleaded, "please tell me why you couldn't stay, why can't you love me?" She sighed; well it might get rid of him. "I love him", she said pointing to Ash. Ash gaped and his eyes conveyed his shock, he stood there for a moment in a daze. Jiggy seeing the expression on Ash's face seemed happy with the reply and walked away.

At the hospital

She carefully dabbed his eye. "Ow, careful it hurts". "Oh stop being such a baby Ash. Look even Pikachu is ashamed of you", she laughed but Ash could see she was concerned. "You didn't have to help me, I could have beat him." "I know", she said not looking in his eyes. "Umm Misty, what you said was it true?" "What, what did I say?" "You…you know, you love me", he said softly. "Of course not, we're just friends, but it sure fooled him though", she laughed again. "Yeah, it sure did", he wasn't too sure he was happy with that answer.

Next chapter coming. As I said earlier the chapter's are kinda like the show in that they alternate between showing one of the two giving hints about how they feel about the other, only for in another episode the person remains clueless or simply ignores what goes before. Oh and one thing when I wrote this I was looking a websites that gave details about episodes that had been seen only in Japan so far (future episodes), in one it talked of a gym leader called Jiggy coming on to Misty. In the American version I've seen his name is Ruddy, just in case there's confusion. That episode is so shippy, as I hadn't seen it this chapter is pretty much my own interpretation on what happened.

Next chapter will probably be the conclusion. The story is already finished it's just a case of motivating myself enough to type it up. Comments, suggestions welcome. 


End file.
